


Stupid Idiots

by Ethereaal



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, IM SO LAZY, Reader Insert, hi people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereaal/pseuds/Ethereaal
Summary: Love is the most selfishof all passions





	Stupid Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyoooo. I’m back, if you ever even missed me at all.   
> Enjoy this teeny drabble that’s kinda cute :)

_Achoo!_

You scrunched up your nose as another sneeze attack shook your body. You reached for another piece of tissue paper and blew furiously, then wrapped it in another tissue and carelessly tossed it on the floor.

Looking down, you weren’t surprised at the massive sea of used, snotty, white tissues. But you weren’t bothered, not that much. Not when you feel like half of your body was going to explode from the heat and the other freeze from the cold.

Your eyes squinted at the screen in front of you. You had put up some show on your TV to watch, hoping it would be at least alleviate your mood just a bit. Well, you were disappointed. You watched as moving pictures flashed across the flat surface, barely feeling your eyes drooping down.

The clicking of locks almost made you curious enough to turn and look at the door, but you felt as if you were immobile. You only pulled your (favourite colour) blanket tighter around your body. They have keys so it must be someone you know.

“What the — oh my god.”

A familiar voice rang out from behind you. Now this time, your head turned, and your jaw fell open. “Peter?!” Your voice was hoarse and worn out.

“(Name)! What happened?” He immediately rushed to check your forehead, “you’re burning up.” He stared at the piles of tissue paper and your pale skin, then he wrapped his arms tightly around you and kissed your forehead gently. “I should’ve been here sooner.”

“Nonsense!” You shook your head, “you shouldn’t even be here in the first place.” Pausing, you wondered curiously, “Speaking of which, why are you here anyway? You’re supposed to be away ‘spider-ing’.”

Peter shrugged, “Work ended early.” Reaching up with his hand, he ruffled your hair affectionately, “Besides; I would’ve stopped immediately to stay here with you,” he smiled.

“You stupid idiot,” you slapped his arm lightly but didn’t push him away. “Get your priorities sorted out.” Just as you ended your sentence, you felt a cough bubbled up in your throat and to your mouth. Soon enough, you were having a coughing fit.

“Get my priorities sorted? Oh please,” he shook his head slightly with a worried smile as he handed you more tissues.

“No, I'm serious,” you looked at him with red eyes and an even hoarser voice. “Saving people is way more important than taking care of me.”

While making a cup of warm tea, Peter called out from the kitchen counter. “God, do you know how ridiculous that sounds?” Shuffling back to your side, he handed you the tea, and you drank without a word. It’s true that you were glad to have him here. Honestly, it’s been like a hellhole without him here. But you don’t think that saving the citizen’s _lives_ were a worth-it trade. You turned back to the TV.

As you sipped the tea, Peter spoke slowly beside you, as if weighing the right words. “I know being someone like this has huge responsibilities,” you swivelled to stare at him, focusing on his bright brown eyes. “But to me... I’d rather spend the rest of my life just... being with you.” His eyes were sparkling. No, they were _radiating_. “If that makes me selfish, well, I wouldn't mind staying a selfish man,” he ended softly, tugging a strand of stray hair behind your ear. The TV had faded to monotone whispers.

You know it wasn’t right, how could he put you before the people? But you couldn't betray yourself: you didn't mind being selfish either. Your heart sighed out in relief, and a sweet smile made itself home on your face as the words echoed in your ears. “I want to kiss you now, but I’m sick,” you mumbled. Unconsciously, your eyes flickered down to his lips.

Peter laughed. It sounded so beautiful. “Then let’s be sick together,” and his lips were on yours.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudos, a comment, or even follow <3 I’ll be forever grateful


End file.
